


Little Love Song

by annie1017



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie1017/pseuds/annie1017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sehun sasses a radio DJ and ends up with a new perspective on how to live life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Love Song

  
Sehun is cynical for a twenty year old and doesn’t believe in a lot of things. He doesn’t believe in magic, fate, or the Loch Ness monster. He doesn’t believe in religion and thinks it is a waste of time. He is a firm opponent of the just-world phenomenon and knows first hand that being nice does not get a person anywhere.  
  
Most of all, he does not believe in love. With parents that divorced when he was young and an older sister who seems to have a new boyfriend every other month, Sehun thinks that love is more fickle than pure.  
  
Dinner time falls around 9 PM every day. It’s a bit later than most, but Sehun’s dance classes run all evening. He usually finds himself at the noodle shop on the corner, where the owner ajusshi knows him by name.  
  
“You look extra tired today,” the ajusshi says. “I’ll throw in some sides, on the house.”  
  
“Sehun-ah is way too skinny,” his wife agrees, bringing out a large bowl of noodles. “Eat up now, you hear?”  
  
Sehun nods in gratitude and thanks the elderly couple.  
  
Normally, Sehun would just take out his iPod and lose himself in the music. However, it feels rude to isolate himself like that when he is with the kind couple, so he resorts to idle chitchat over the Top Forty radio station blaring over the speakers.  
  
Sehun hates that radio station. It’s pretentious, plays the same three shitty songs over and over again for most of the day, and has what feels like 15 minutes of advertisement breaks. What he hates the most, however, is the evening program that comes up every weekday from 8 PM to 10 PM. Although the DJ, a mysterious man by the name of Xiao Lu, does have relatively okay taste in music, he also hosts a segment called “Happy Corner” that makes Sehun want to upchuck his noodles.  
  
“Happy Corner” runs for twenty minutes and is immensely popular. People call in to relay messages to loved ones, share good news, and occasionally ask Xiao Lu for advice. There have been birthday wishes, anniversary shout-outs, and most recently, a proposal.  
  
“Seafood pancake,” the ajumma says, putting down an extra plate in front of the dancer. She sits down across from him and gazes at him fondly. “Aish, my son was just like you when he was your age, you know.”  
  
Sehun nods, having heard that many times. The couple’s son is overseas, studying in the States for a business degree, and apparently reminds them of Sehun.  
  
_“And for our next caller, we have Heejin from the Goyang area, who has a message for her best friend, who is turning twenty two today. Let’s see if we can get her on the line…ah, Heejin-ssi?”_  
  
“Do you not like Xiao Lu?” the ajumma asks, seeing Sehun’s sour expression.  
  
Sehun takes another big bite of noodle and shrugs. “I don’t have an opinion of him,” he admits, “but I hate the premise of this segment.”  
  
“Happiness is meant to be shared,” the ajumma replies sternly. “You should call in some time and share something.”  
  
_“That will wrap it up for tonight’s ‘Happy Corner.’ Thank you to those of you who called in. For those of you whose calls we could not take, remember, tomorrow, same time, same place. This has been ‘Happy Corner,’ making the world a better place, one call at a time. The next song is a romantic ballad coming up is by a new artist that has taken the charts by storm… ”_  
  
Sehun grimaces. Yes, he thinks, he will call in sometime.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun’s call four days later goes straight to the dispatcher. “You are currently on hold,” a mechanical voice informs. “You are caller number 42.”  
  
42 people are waiting on the line? Sehun gapes. He had no idea “Happy Corner” was that popular. He sighs, but decides to wait it out.  
  
_“Unfortunately, that is the last call we can take for today. ‘Happy Corner’ will see you tomorrow, same time, same place, making the world a better place, one call at a time.”_  
  
“Dammit,” Sehun hisses. He has just spent a whole half hour on hold for nothing, on his day off  as well.  
  
As he is huffing, a click is heard at the other end of the line as the first verse of a new Justin Timberlake song drifts over the radio waves. “Thank you for calling ‘Happy Corner.’ We are unable to take your call right now, but please be sure to try again tomorrow.”  
  
“This is bullshit,” Sehun mutters, preparing to hang up.  
  
“Ex- _cuse_ me?”  
  
Sehun pauses for a moment. The voice definitely sounds familiar. “Xiao Lu?”  
  
“Who am I speaking to and what were you calling bullshit?” the DJ asks crossly.  
  
Sehun pauses for a moment, and shrugs. “It doesn’t matter,” he replies. “And I’m calling this segment bullshit, and I’m calling you bullshit. Do you really believe that sharing some stories about newborn kittens is going to make the world a better place? What cotton candy planet do you live on?”  
  
“Kittens are cute,” the indignant DJ defends hotly. “Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?  Why so negative and aggressive?”  
  
“Your show makes me want to regurgitate my dinner,” Sehun replies stoically.  
  
The impatient Xiao Lu seems to snap. “Good,” he shoots back with a derisive laugh. “I hope you do. Were you not hugged enough as a kid? Geez.”  
  
A click echos in Sehun’s mind and a split second later, he realizes that the DJ has hung up on him.  
  
_Not hugged enough as a kid?_ Sehun’s eyes flash, and he is out of his apartment in less than 10 minutes. The radio station isn’t far, and Sehun finds himself barreling into the fifth floor lobby at a quarter past 10.  
  
“Sir?” The receptionist looks up nervously, judging Sehun’s windswept appearance with big eyes and a twitch of the brow.  
  
“I want to speak to Xiao Lu,” he demands, striding up to the desk with a huff.  
  
“Do you have an appointment?”  
  
“I - no, I don’t have - I just want to - ”  
  
Sehun’s sputtering is cut off by a familiar voice drifting from the back.  
  
“It’s okay, Kyungsoo; I know him.” The man that walks out is shorter, with light blond hair and pale skin.  
  
For a moment, Sehun forgets how to breathe. In retrospect, he thinks that this is exactly what he had expected Xiao Lu to look, fluffy blond hair and soft eyes. Hell, the man looked like Happy Corner incarnated, fluffy kittens and sugar cookies and all.  
  
“You’re the guy I hung up on, aren’t you?” Xiao Lu asks, pursing his lips. “Strange. I didn’t expect someone with such bitterness to be so young.”  
  
“Yah,” Sehun starts, unamused. “Who do you think - ”  
  
“My name is Lu Han,” the DJ interrupts again. “You wanted to talk, right? I just got off work. Let’s talk.”  
  
  
  
  
  
They end up at a cafe down the street and Lu Han refuses to talk until Sehun pays for his coffee.  
  
“Name?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your name,” Lu Han repeats impatiently. “What is your name?”  
  
“I don’t see why - ”  
  
“Nevermind, forget it,” Lu Han sighs, holding up a hand. “No need to get defensive, kid. I’m not out to get you or anything.”  
  
_Kid?_ Sehun scoffs. This Lu Han guy looks like he could be sixteen years old.  
  
“What did you want to see me about?” Lu Han asks, leaning across the table to be heard.  
  
“Your show,” Sehun replies. “The fuckery that is ‘Happy Corner’.”  
  
Lu Han squints. “My show won an award for the best evening music program last month on -”  
  
“Your show is gross.”  
  
There is a loud huff, and Lu Han frowns even more. “I take offense to that,” he says.  
  
Sehun shrugs, because he was very much meaning to offend.  
  
Suddenly, Lu Han stands up and downs the rest. “Look, it’s late, and I’ve been working all day and I missed the finale of my favorite tv show, so I’m going to go home and watch the recording. You can sulk here by yourself and hate on my show for as long as you want but I’m going to head out.”  
  
Sehun gapes, because he knows he’s being blown off. “How - ”  
  
“Then, I’ll show you how to be happy because you obviously don’t know how to enjoy life.”  
  
_What?_ “I’m busy”  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow at 8 AM," Lu Han says, talking over him. He punches a number into Sehun's phone, and waits until his own phone starts to ring.  
  
"I don't want - "  
  
"Bright and early!"  
  
Then, Lu Han is gone, and Sehun is left gaping at the phone shoved back into his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sounds of American pop music pulls Sehun out of his deep slumber and he flops over, scrabbling for his phone on the night stand. It is 8:10, and an unknown number is calling.  
  
"Hello?" Sehun answers, half asleep.  
  
"Where are you?" an impatient voice asks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said 8 AM and you're, what, still sleeping?" There is a sigh of exasperation, and suddenly, Sehun remembers. It's Lu Han on the phone, the one who looks like sunshine and ice cream and flowers and - "If you don’t get your ass down to the café we were in yesterday in thirty minutes, I am going to find you and strangle you."  
  
"You don’t even know where I live," Sehun replies, groggily swinging his legs off the bed.  
  
"Don't I, Oh Sehun?"  
  
Sehun shivers, not wanting to know how Lu Han had gotten his name, and hangs up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Sehun enters the café, he scans the place twice only to find that Lu Han is nowhere in sight.  
  
"Great," he mutters, stomping in. Lu Han has ditched.  
  
At that moment, the door opens, and another body barrels in, almost knocking Sehun over. It is, of course, Lu Han.  
  
"Sorry, I wanted to check out the stationery store next door," Lu Han explains, breath coming out in little puffs. "They had these cute little post-it notes with deer on them."  
  
Sehun doesn't look at the sticky notes Lu Han offers for his approval. Instead, he looks at Lu Han, whose nose is red from the cold and has snowflakes caught in his hair. Lu Han, who looks adorable bundled in that ridiculously large scarf and wool coat.  
  
"What the hell do you want," Sehun says finally.  
  
"Coffee," Lu Han replies, "but not from here. I'm taking you somewhere; come on"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere ends up being three bus stops and a two minute walk away. The windows of the café are tinted fuchsia pink, a catchy pop tune about love is blaring over pink speakers, and Sehun comes to an abrupt stop.  
  
"No," he says.  
  
Lu Han only tightens his grip on Sehun's arm. "Yes," he replies breezily.  
  
Sehun's brain still scream noooooooo because this is a cat café. A café. Full of _cats_.  
  
"Cats hate me," he says, not budging from his spot by the door.  
  
"You must really be the devil if kittens don't even like you," Lu Han mutters. With one final tug, he pulls Sehun into the shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cats, it turns out, love Lu Han. They skirt past Sehun carefully, keeping at least a foot of distance to his body, before pouncing on the blond and rubbing all over him.  
  
"Cats are cute and cuddly," Lu Han says, patting an orange and white one behind the ears. The cat purrs and settles into Lu Han's lap. "Cats are great, see?" He picks the cat up by the neck and holds him out in front of Sehun's face. At once, the cat starts to struggle away, hissing.  
  
"It hates me," Sehun observes, focusing his attention back to his mocha. "Don't bother even trying to make it like me; It's not going to."  
  
Lu Han sighs. "Not with that attitude," he mutters under his breath.  
  
Only one, a gray baby kitten no bigger than the stuffed hello kitty doll on the table, seems mildly interested in Sehun. The kitten huddles behind the closest chair, as if scared to get close, put keeps its icy blue eyes fixed on Sehun.  
  
"Pick it up," Lu Han urges.  
  
"No."  
  
"Pick up the goddamn kitten!"  
  
Cautiously, Sehun reaches out. He expects the kitten to run away, but instead, it stands still and allows Sehun to cuddle it into his arm.  
  
"Something must be wrong with this one," Sehun says, poking it on the forehead. As he gazes into its eyes, the kitten lets out a little yawn, stretching its little limbs before licking its paws once and going to sleep. Sehun feels his heart turn over because okay, that was the most adorable thing ever.  
  
"Fluffy, right?" Lu Han asks, studying him closely.  
  
Sehun rolls his eyes. Yes, okay, kittens are cute and fluffy. _So?_  
  
  
  
  
  
On the second day, Lu Han drags Sehun to the arcade.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be older than me? I haven't been here since high school," Sehun says, glaring at the Whack-a-Mole machine in front of him.  
  
Sehun has learned that Lu Han is 24, fresh out of college. This is his first job as a main DJ, and he's ecstatic at the popularity of “Happy Corner.”  
  
"You're an angry person," Lu Han explains, shoving a rubber hammer into Sehun's hands and slotting coins into the machine. “Here, go crazy.”  
  
Sehun pretends that the little moles that pop up are Lu Han's heads, and he gets a new high score.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the third day, Lu Han takes Sehun to the ice-skating rink.  
  
"But I don't know how to skate," Sehun says, preferring to nurse a cup of hot cocoa to the soft voice of Baek Jiyoung playing in the background.  
  
"I'll teach you," Lu Han replies, pulling him away. "Just hold on to me."  
  
Sehun decides as soon as he steps out onto the ice that this was a horrible, horrible idea. He takes one step forward and starts to wobble.  
  
"I got you," Lu Han says, grabbing onto Sehun's arm. "Come on, big boy."  
  
As Lu Han hauls him around the rink and Sehun struggles not to fall on his face or freeze to death, he tries not to think about how his fingers feel nice and toasty in Lu Han's warm hand. He also tries not to stare at how beautiful Lu Han looks when he smiles, or how his eyes twinkle and his cheeks are pink from the cold.  
  
Sehun is not very successful at any of those things.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun is taking a picture of an icicle when he trips over something and falls into a bank of snow.  
  
Lu Han is not pleased. "You tripped over my snow fort," he says accusingly.  
  
Sehun looks down, and sees his ass planted in the remains of what had once been the tallest tower.  
  
"Sorry?" Sehun tries.  
  
For a moment, Lu Han pouts. "I worked really hard on that," he puffs. A moment later, the pout is replaced by an evil smile.  
  
"What are you - " Sehun's words are cut off as Lu Han shoves a handful of snow down Sehun's back.  
  
  
  
  
  
He kisses Lu Han a week later, in the middle of Myeongdong. They are hiding from the rain under an awning in front of a zhajiangmian restaurant with mellow Chinese music drifting out, and Sehun realizes that he is actually laughing at something Lu Han just said.  
  
_Oh Sehun_ is actually showing _emotion_.  
  
The kiss is spontaneous, and Sehun finds that it's over before he could even really process it. He stares at Lu Han's face and, for a moment, regrets everything. What if -  
  
But then, Lu Han is wrapping lithe fingers around Sehun's collar and pulling him back for another kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Sehun finds that it is not so much about the kittens or the ice cream, but rather how those things make a person feel. He also finds that he loves the happy look on Lu Han face, and thinks that he could get used to this whole ‘being happy’ thing.)

**Author's Note:**

> title based on song by sodagreen


End file.
